Once In A Lifetime
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: This was their fairytale, and they were just getting past the evil stepmother part. Things were going to start getting better. John CenaLita [contains mature themes, sexual references and possibly scenes, drug use, teen pregnany and abortion]
1. Coz She Loves Him

Once In A Lifetime

Author: Kitty

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own, You no sue

Category: Take a wild guess. If you are not up for games then it's Wrestling. WWE Wrestling to be exact.

Pairing: John Cena/Lita and a bit of John Cena/Trish Stratus but it's mostly one sided and it's more of an obsession, on his part anyway.

Rating: R, for context and the material in the story.

Notes: I'm ignoring the Kane/Lita/Matt angle and in this story John has been shipped over to Raw. This was just something that came out from the top of my head, when I was recovering from a hangover. So yes, I was plastered that morning and the night before and before you ask. No, I do not learn…

Here is your story.

Lita knows why John never seems to come home before 3 a.m. anymore. She knows all about Dawn Marie, Stacy, Trish, or whoever else he has decided to give a quick fuck to, before coming back home and crawling under the covers of the bed that they share, without so much as a kiss on the cheek, no 'hello' or a "good night", she knows that now, and she should be used to it after all, it's been happening for a while now.

She knows that the only reason he even asked her out in the first place was pity. To keep him going there was the lust, but for him, apart from the lust and the pity, the redhead meant nothing to him. She was just a play toy, after all, just one more plaything, just another name added to the list. She knew that very well.

It has been a long time – an oh so very long time – since she has been loved. She knows that, and she knows it well. She also knows him well enough to know that he doesn't love her – that he can't love her – no one does, she is incapable of being love. She isn't good enough for herself, so she doesn't care that she isn't being loved – after all, in her own eyes, she isn't nearly good enough for him, not nearly good enough to be loved, or even liked – by him. She's fine with that though, because she's learnt that promises are meant to be broken and nothing is forever except goodbye.

So now as he plunges into her and screams her name, the pretty redhead doesn't care anymore and she isn't jealous because, after all, he's always here with her, even after going off with whoever he has, he comes home to Lita, never Trish.

So now she doesn't care that he reeks of her perfume, or that he screams her name because she knows that no matter what happens John will always come home to her, and although he doesn't love her she loves him more than he'll ever know.

That's why she stays with him.

And that's why she said yes and let him slip the ring on her finger. Because even if he doesn't love her; he is always there for her. He always stays with her, and even though he still screams her name, she doesn't care because after all, she's the one carrying his children not her.

And even though he cheated on her, she knows the truth and so does he – love will come and go, but true love will only ever come once in a lifetime and it'll never leave.

Kitty: I hope you enjoyed that and thank you very much for reading my story, and please if you do not like it do not flame me because it was your own choice to read it and I will not be held responsible for people that wanna bitch and moan about how they hate my story. I accept constructive criticism but don't flame me.


	2. Coz Love Conquers All

Coz Love Conquers All

* * *

Author: Kitty

Disclaimer: The same disclaimer as the prologue applies to the whole fic.  
Category: It's pretty damned obvious by now

Pairing: John/Lita

Notes: This is in John's point of view

* * *

I wonder why she doesn't wanna come near me that much anymore. I wonder what I've done – if anything to make her dislike me – possibly even hate me.

Every night – or early morning, what fucking ever – I come home and she's lying in bed, wearing nothing but her underwear and there's no 'hey' or a "how ya doin'?", not even a little kiss on the cheek. We just have sex.

Sometimes I really do wonder if she actually loves me – if she actually cares about me at all – because the things she does – well, more like the things she doesn't do – makes it seem like she doesn't even care about me, like she doesn't even care about us. Not that there's much of an us to talk about.

Seeing how I broke her trust by sleeping with her enemy – as well as various other girls – while with her, and I did it quite regularly but I swore to myself that today was the last time.

The absolute last time. That's what I had promised myself that night, when I left Lita all alone in the club – no ride no nothing – just to go have one final quick fuck with Trish. Because after all, I made myself a promise.

Not that it mattered that much anymore, I had done it many times to her so many fucking times. Yet each and every time she stood by my side.

I wonder how she would react if she knew what I had been doing. Whether she would scream, or cry, leave me, slap me.

No matter what she thinks I love her…more than anyone else I have ever loved in my whole entire life. In fact, I love her with my whole entire being. If possible with even more.

Even if I reek of Trish's expensive perfumes and scream her name out at the top of my lungs - Lita will always have something with me that Trish cant even begin to comprehend.

She has my love and she has my heart. Something that nobody – or nothing – has ever had – or even come close to having – because like I said before what I have with Lita is love, such a great feeling that I can't even begin to describe – maybe its coz of the ethereality of it all, but I dunno, all I know is she has me.

She has me good.

And when she lay on my chest last night, after the most amazing sex I have ever had in my entire life, I gave her the ring and she told me 'yes' and I could tell that there was something going on.

And then after we kissed – one of the most breathtaking kisses ever - she told me she was pregnant.

We are having a baby. I'm gonna be a daddy and we're gonna have a family.

And it all works out coz in the end – after all those meaningless girls I've hand in the alleys, penthouses and playgrounds it doesn't even matter anymore, because I love her and she loves me and Trish and Dawn Marie and Stacy and all those other girls; seemingly nameless and faceless – it doesn't matter because I love her and she loves me.

So it doesn't matter that I reek of some expensive Tommy Hilfiger perfume and that I accidentally cried her name out during sex because she's carrying my baby and love conquers all.


	3. Coz Things Happen For A Reason

Author: Kitty  
Pairing: None in this chapter  
Notes: This is in Trish's point of view

* * *

In response to reviews:  
Randy-john-lover: YAY!!! They are having babies…unless I decide to be cruel and day that there's not gonna be a happy ending for them…we'll have to see though.  
Kylazephyr: I hope it turns out great too. You are right there…a total womaniser, but seeing how she's in love with him she's trying to deny it. But don't worry I promise he's gonna be treating her a lot better from now on. Don't worry, they will end up together…eventually but they will have a few things to overcome on the way.  
Megan: thankyou, I shall continue it.

* * *

Things happen for a reason. I know that now, and I was stupid to not realize that before, but now that everything has changed and fucked up, but in the end everything fell into place and in the right perspective.

Things always happen for a reason. I am telling you this from experience. At the time you may not think that your actions are going to have any purpose – any repercussions, or whatever else – but in the end things will end up weird, different and odd, but in the end it fixes everything up.

I wonder about things with me and John – not that there was ever really a 'me and John' to begin with – the way he ended it and all. I know that he didn't really feel anything for me – besides all that lust – but even though I never really got to know him, I fell in love with him. I felt myself falling – falling so very hard – for him.

But I get it – I truly get it now – he loves Lita - not me.

I gently sigh as I feel warm breath tickling my shoulder area. Letting out an involuntary shudder, I roll over, so that I'm facing his chest and snuggle into him.

If it weren't for my cheating on him, I would never have realized that he means so much to me – that he does so much for me, that I love him.

Granted I don't love him as much as I love John – I don't think that I'll ever be able to love anyone as much as John. Because even though it was just the sex I knew him – I really knew him – more than Lita, or his mother, or any other person.

I take a quick glance to the sleeping body next to me. I sigh to myself and wonder how it is that he can look so damn Angelic when he's sleeping.

I run my hand down my stomach. I wonder when it will start to get bigger.

I wonder if I am going to have a baby girl or a baby boy.

"What you thinkin' 'bout baby?" he asked baby blue eyes looking down at the hand holding my stomach.

I felt like laughing uncontrollably right now, because he said that four nights ago would be the last time he and I could ever 'be together' again. Even though he says he loves Lita here he is lying down next to me. It's laughable, last week he said that he couldn't do it with me anymore, that he loved Lita far too much to betray her this way. He proposed to her and she gladly accepted. I hear she's pregnant now.

"Just the fact that you've left Lita alone…again…even though you promised that you wouldn't do this anymore." I say, running my fingers down his chest.

"I'm pregnant." I say, looking at him.

"Good for you…" he says before adding, "Good luck with finding the father." He says laughing at me, before pulling his clothes back on.

"I did…look in the mirror and you'll be able to see him too." I say, watching his eyes widen in shocked realisation. At least he finally realized that he's the father.

I look up at the large silver clock above my bed.

2:27 a.m.

He runs his hands through his short brown hair in the most enticing way, before picking his baseball cap off of my brown oak dresser and putting it on, sitting down on a corner of my orange-covered bed, putting his face in his hands, seemingly in deep thought.

"Get rid of it." He says, the look on his face seemingly set in stone, blue eyes hardened, icy cold look held in them, lips pressed firmly together. He was dead serious.

"I'm not going to do that, there is no fucking way that I am going to kill my innocent child just because his or her daddy thinks that he or she is just a fucking mistake. Well John, I guess you're getting what you deserve now…finally…after all that sex with all those girls you shouldn't have expected some kind of picture perfect happily ever after." I spit out, eyes focused on him.

"Fuck you…you are nothing but a stupid fucking whore. You are a dirty little slut. You fuck every guy that you see. You are no better than I am. You are worse. You're scum. Goodbye and good fucking riddance."

He says walking out, leaving me with my thoughts and my little baby, growing steadily.

Nine weeks old.

Another 31 weeks and I'ma have myself a baby.

And now I finally get it - why everything's been happening lately, why I'm pregnant and why it's John's.

Coz things happen for a reason.


	4. Coz In The End It Doesn't Even Matter

Coz In The End It Doesn't Even Matter

* * *

Randy-John-Lover: he said that because he just got another shot at his relationship with Lita, which was what he really wanted, Lita's pregnant so he wants to treat her right and make it all up to her. Yeah it is really mean and I don't mean to make him an asshole or anything but he's trying to make it up to his pregnant fiancé and if she found out she would be shocked and she would probably leave him and for this story to work I need them to remain together, but I can say that there will be trials and such for them to overcome. It will be a very bumpy ride. I'll try to make him nicer.  
RKO-Wordlife16: Thankyou very much for your review I hope this chapter will satisfy you and other readers until I can get the other chappies finished.

* * *

Pictures. So many pictures. 

She had put pictures all around the room. Group pictures, pictures of him and her, even pictures of them alone.

She looked at the man in front of her. He almost made her feel physically ill.

He had somehow managed to get into her house. The redhead had distinctly remembered locking the door at 10 p.m.

She wondered how on earth he could have gotten into the house.

* * *

2:53 a.m. 

"Oh poor little Lita. She has nobody to save her, because her precious boyfriend is off fucking her worst enemy." He said mockingly, a sinister look on his face. "I guess that means that we get to have our own fun." He said, looking her up and down, eyes travelling over her form, a malicious glint forming in his eyes when he saw the disgust on her pretty face.

He stepped forward and slapped her across the face twice. One hard slap to the right cheek and a backhand to the left cheek left the wounded redhead trying to rub her cheeks gently.

She felt the familiar sting in her cheeks as her ice-cold palms gently connected with her still-burning cheeks.

He looked over at all the pictures, stopping when he reached her favourite one.

The picture was of her and John. The picture was taken last Valentine's Day. John was standing behind her, arms possessively wrapped around her waist, loving smile and baby blue eyes twinkling in the most gorgeous way. One of her arms was holding one of the sleeves of his baby blue shirt, blue and purple striped tie, swaying gently behind her hair. Her other arm was down by her side.

"My, my, my…such a pretty picture you take. Pity that-that…disgrace ruined it." He said shaking his head in anger.

"Don't fucking call him a disgrace." She said, in the loudest voice she could muster.

He pushed the picture down off its place on their dresser – frame and all – and made her watch – tearfully nonetheless – as it fell to the floor and shattered to a million pieces.

He eyed the redhead carefully, stopping when he noticed she was wearing a short silk nightgown – red with white roses – and let his eyes travel further down.

Kicking the redhead down much like he had previously and held her hands up – so high above her head that she was feeling pain – and began to tear at the red thin silk spaghetti straps that held the small nightgown up.

The redhead's shoulders shook hard as loud sobs were emitted.

* * *

2:58 a.m. and the redhead had been stripped naked – though still crying – and had been thrown rather roughly on the bed. She had immediately curled herself up in a ball and slipped herself under the covers, only to be thrown back on top of them and being punched square in the jaw.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" a voice boomed from the doorway, the redhead silently thanking her lucky stars, letting out a sigh of relief. 

John Cena walked through the door, a disgusted look on his face. He looked at the other man and his eyes turned into ice-cold chips of ice as the other man licked his lips lazily at the terrified redhead.

He slipped his jersey over his head, throwing it to the injured redhead, watching her gratefully pull the oversized jersey over her small body.

Punches and kicks were thrown around as the redheaded woman's sobbing subsided as she saw her attacker getting what he deserved.

She gasped loudly as a single punch was landed on his cheek.

It had immediately begun to swell and before she knew it Carlito had been kicked out and John was locking the door of their bedroom.

* * *

"I'm sorry Amy, I should never have left you, and especially not when you're all alone. He came in here and he…God." He trailed off looking into hazel eyes. 

"Not your fault John…NEVER your fault…you can't blame yourself for what happened." The redhead stated, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"But I should have be-" she cut him off with a kiss. Her hands went to his neck and his slipped around her waist.

She peeled the oversized jersey off and snuggled into his chest, smiling slightly as she did so.

"We shouldn't be doing this now…" he said, getting up from his place on the bed, pulling a pair of pyjamas out of the drawer.

"I get it…" the redheaded woman said, her face a mixture of sadness, anger and shame. "You don't want me anymore, because he-he…he touched me…" she stated, pulling a black tank top and a pair of white gym shorts on.

"Never think that." He said, blue eyes softening at her "I always want you, but with what happened tonight…all those bruises…I might hurt you and I don't want that. " he said, putting his head in his hands, sitting on a corner of their bed.

"John, you could never hurt me. You'll be gentle…you're always gentle with me." She said, making her way over to him.

"How can you say that after all the things that I've said an' done?" he asked, head still resting in his hands.

"Because I trust you, and more than anything I love you with all my heart. I know that you would never put me in any danger." She said honestly.

She made her way towards the corner of the bed that he was occupying.

He placed his hands on her stomach. "Soon our baby's gonna be kickin' an' everythin'" he said, rubbing circles on her stomach gently.

Reaching over and grasping his hands gently, she brought them up to her face and gently kissed his palms. "I love your hands…" she stated, laying gentle kissing across his knuckles.

He let out a sardonic laugh. "Why, coz they remind you that I'm from the wrong side of the tracks?" he asked, too harsh for the redhead.

He pushed her away from him, eyes immediately turning cold, pushing the redhead away from him, watching as the redheaded woman's face held a look of shock and sadness. "No…never." She whispered, turning her face away. "It's because nobody had ever touched me the way that you have. You make me feel things that I never even knew were possible." She said, watching the emotions flutter through his blue eyes.

She stood up, trying to make her way to the door, trying to leave, but a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her.

A hand pulled her by the shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

"Stay…" it was like the magic word the one word she wanted and needed to hear from him.

"I will." She said turning, pulling her top off and pulling his pyjama pants down, letting him kick them off, before pushing him to the bed, looking up into questioning baby blue eyes.

"But why?" he asked, pulling the white shorts down her legs, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before discarding the white shorts on the floor somewhere.

"After everything I finally forgive you – I finally **really** forgive you – for all you've done." She looked up at his shocked face.

"Y-you knew?" he asked, blue eyes widening in horror.

She nodded her head "but in the end it doesn't even matter…" she said, kissing him softly on the lips. "Coz you saved me and you're with me, and that's all I need because you're always there and in the end that's all that matters." She said, locking her legs around his waist.


	5. For The Better

For The Better

In reply to reviews:

Randy-John-lover – it was Carlito…he is so evil! The baby is ok…for now…muhahaha…but love always has its problems so we'll have to see how it will end. John got both Trish and Lita pregnant…hope that clears it up for ya. Thank you for the review.

Tiears – My fics are great…I had no idea…lol. I know what you mean, I didn't want to have to make her helpless, but if she wasn't the rescue wouldn't really have happened. She isn't as blind as she wants to be. Thank you for the review.

Myth – it's just about to get even darker… evil laugh

But John and Lita will be happy, Trish will end up happy too, but she will get what she deserves before I let her be happy. But trust me their baby will be happy and so will they. Thank you for the review.

"…baby or the mother…can't survive together…have to choose…nearly too late…decision has to be made…it's too late now…we can't save…we're sorry…baby's gone…tried all we could…there was no way we could save…" all the words blurred together in my head as my eyes filled with tears.

"…didn't even know…oh baby…so sorry…should have told me…I understand…I'm so so sorry…nothing you could do…couldn't save the baby…you don't have to talk about it…it's ok…don't cry…time wasn't right…why us?…try again if you want…never even got to hold…God…hurts so bad…need some food…get sick if you don't eat…" I kept going in and out of it…hearing only parts of sentences, trying to piece the words together.

"…need to stay…overnight observations the doctor said…" I heard and opened my eyes slightly, just enough to see a slightly blurred figure in the plastic chair next to my bed.

"J-Jay?" I asked, squinting my eyes a bit, trying to make sense of the figure, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands.

"I'm here baby…it's ok…it'll all be ok in the end…" he trailed off, gently grasping my hand in his, stroking my hand gently with his.

"W-wha-what happened Jay? Why am I here? Where is my baby?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes, looking in his eyes for any sign of emotion.

His eyes widened. "I thought – you mean – so you don't know?" he asked, watching with eyes wide as saucers as I shook my head 'no'.

"God…this is hard…you – you lost your baby…you had a miscarriage when Snitsky threw you into the table…Kane came out too…the minute Snitsky got in the ring Kane came down…he tried to save you…tried to save the baby…but he couldn't, he was too late…Snitsky is a fucking monster and he doesn't deserve to live." My vision is blurry and hazy by now, from the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, but I don't care anymore, Gene Snitsky WILL get what he deserves and I will make sure of it.

"Tell Kane thank you…Snitsky will get what he deserves…I will personally make sure of that." I said, an angry fire running through my eyes.

My baby is gone now…I'm sure John will be pleased that now he can have his happy little family and I can go back to partying the nights away and sleeping with a different guy every night.

"You can go and change now, Stacy brought some of your clothes over." He said, turning his head to the side, standing and exiting, leaving me alone in the room, with nothing but my thoughts to comfort me.

I threw the hospital gown off my body and looked in the mirror. My stomach barely seemed to stick out and there was now no evidence of me even being pregnant.

My eyes filled with tears, which I blinked away, before giving in and letting the tears take over. My whole body shook with sobs and my knees buckled under my weight as I fell to the floor.

My hands shook and I stood up on wobbly jelly legs, pulling on a pair of loose-fitting black sweatpants that rested on my hips. I tied the dark grey drawstring loosely and pulled a black cotton tank top over my head, hands still shaky, eyes red-rimmed.

I pulled my long blonde hair to the side and tied it tightly with a black hair tie.

My eyes filled with tears as I picked my cell phone up and dialled the all-too familiar number with a shaky hand.

"What the fuck do you want Trish?" he asked harshly and I could almost feel him giving me a death glare.

"I-I just called to – to tell you that I – I'm not pregnant anymore – I had a miscarriage when Snitsky slammed me into the table on Raw. I hope you're happy Cena, you're finally getting what you wanted…no baby." I said, shoulders shaking with silent tears.

"I'm sorry but it's for the better…I assure you. This way you can follow your heart and we can forget 'bout what happened and move on with our lives, we can have our own separate families an' everything." His voice said, emotionless and cold.

For the better…that's how he had seen my miscarriage…my tears, my sadness. The loss of my baby was "all for the better", how the fuck could he say that? To say that me losing my baby was good, such a terrible thing to say…not only was it my baby but it was also his…and he doesn't even give a damn…

But I just want to bury my past with him – if you can even call it that – since he is more than eager to do so – if he hasn't done so already.

I slammed my little Motorola cell phone shut and threw it hard at the tiled floor of the bathroom, watching as it shattered and broke to what seemed like at least a million pieces.

I walked into the bathroom, sneaking past the shattered remnants of my cell phone.

I looked at my battered reflection and lifted the hem just slightly - ever so slightly so that I could just see my stomach.

Bruises lay every here and there and I glared at the reflection of them.

My small hands balled and turned into fists. I lifted one of my fists in the air and hurled it at the mocking mirror with all my might. The hardest punch I had ever delivered.

Shattered glass flew around me as I closed my eyes and shielded myself with my arms. I reopened my eyes a few minutes after, watching as the blood was starting to cake on my sore knuckles, almost entranced as the red dripped onto the sterile white floor of the bathroom.

I bent down with a twist of my knees and picked up a shattered fragment of glass, looking at my reflection in it.

I held it in my palm and let my fingers curl around it, then I enclosed my palm around it, letting my palm tighten every few seconds until it began to draw blood, when I let out a sharp, piercing scream like no other.

And out of nowhere my world turned to black.

"…concussion…only mild…bed rest…lots of it…going to have to stay here for observation…maybe a week…yes…that long…maybe some anti-depressants…not sure yet…showing some signs of depression…might harm herself…she's out of it…don't know when she'll able to take visitors…go home…eat…sleep…important for her to have somebody to lean on…therapist…yes…we agree…thankyou for your help Mr. Reso…" the words all melded together as I slipped in and out of consciousness.

A loud gasp and "She's awake…" I heard as my eyes snapped open and my small hands immediately went to my head and I winced ever so slightly as the smallest movement of my hand.

Of course I had taken worse beatings – much worse beatings – just never all at once.

Doctors made their way around me with small torches which they proceeded to shine in my eyes until I slapped their hands away.

"Get the fuck away from me assholes…give me those…those paper thingy's to sign…I wanna be discharged and right NOOOW." I yelled in anger.

"…had to be sedated…going to cause self harm…not safe…alone…"

"Put some fucking music on and stop talking about me when you think I'm dead, sedated, sleeping concussed…actually…just don't fucking talk about me at all assholes…do you fucking understand?" watching them nod in fear I quickly mumbled "that's what I fucking thought fuckers…" under my breath before telling them to get my the papers so I could discharge myself from this forsaken place.

I turned the television on and flipped it to Raw.

"John Cena has just WON the Heavyweight Championship from Triple H." King's voice boomed, a shocked tone to it.

"And I couldn't think of anybody better to hold that title." JR commented, a proud look shining in his eyes.

An image of John Cena flooded the screen. He was shirtless and wearing his traditional baggy jeans, holding the Championship high above his head with one hand, holding Lita's hand up in the air with his other hand.

He bent down and…

It all turned to black and tears fell from my eyes. My uninjured hand clenched the remote extremely tightly and I then threw it at the television, before slumping down and breaking down into a mass of black, white and blonde, mixed with tears and blood.

I guess maybe this all was for the better…

…but will I ever really know?


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

Happy Valentine's Day

Her grip on the rose was tight as her eyes were focussed downwards, on the ground. The rose was plain. Plain and simple, she had decided. Just like me, she mused, walking along the dirt road.

The rose was thorny, with petals of red. The red was special in her eyes, a magical shade of the perfect colour, she had decided. It was dark and rich and creamy all at the same time. It was blooming right in front of her in the prettiest way and she decided that its petals reminded her of the loveliest velvet.

She held onto the rose tighter, peeling her gaze from the ground for just a few minutes, to let herself look up at the lake. The lake was blue. Not just any blue either, the clearest, brightest, boldest shade of it, that mingled with a touch of green and blended in with ripples.

She held onto the rose even tighter and looked over at it once more. It was wrapped in transparent cellophane with small pink love hearts marking every here and there, a satin pink ribbon and lots of sticky tape holding it in its cone shape.

Looking closer she saw a card, she had read it before, many times – so many times in fact that she could repeat each and every word of it without taking a second glance. The card was pretty, she thought to herself as she looked at the sparkly red hearts and flowers with the words "I love you" in fancy script.

She looked back down, letting her gaze drift from her black and pink skater shoes to the well-worn path in front of her to her stomach and finally to the rose.

She kept making her way down the path, even though she was completely worn out and breathless as ever.

She had to keep reminding herself of why she was doing this. The truth, she remembered. I have to know the truth, she thought to herself.

She clutched the rose even tighter in her hands, letting the rather thick thorns embed themselves in the soft flesh of one of her palms.

She kept walking on, passing trees and various other things on her way.

And if the truth isn't what you wanted? The logical part of her brain asked her as blood dripped from one of her palms.

She continued walking along the worn dirt path.

The pathway was thin, mostly dirt but sometimes a pebble or two would stray and find their way, it was narrow and winding, twists and turns at just about every angle.

She kicked a pebble on her way down the winding dirt road and watched as it flew into a nearby twig, causing it to roll, further and further with each passing second.

Her grip on the stem of the rose was tight as ever and the blood was steadily dripping down her hand, down her wrist, down to her forearm, then trailing down and around it, then dripping steadily, carefully onto the floor.

The truth.

She kept chanting it in her head. Like some kind of mantra. She kept on reciting it. Steadily. Syllable by syllable. Then just breathing the word out.

The truth.

What she wanted, what she needed. That was it. Just one simple thing.

…the truth.

She looked up at the tree.

The old vine lay there. It had been sitting there for as long as she had known this place. For what seemed like an eternity.

It twisted around the tree. A liana, she remembered her sixth grade teacher had told her. That's what she called them…liana's. Was this one of those?

She pushed the vine off to the side, like she did every other time she came here. She threw it quickly over the tree, watching as it swung and hit the tree.

She walked under, glancing at the wide stretch of green, the rocks, and the lake on the other side.

Her eyes drifted to the two figures lying on the picnic blanket.

One of the figures was male and the other was female. Both lay completely naked on the black and blue picnic blanket which she could have sworn was an exact replica of the one that she couldn't find two days ago and as she looked closer she recognized the figures, hazel eyes widened in horror and realization.

Holy fucking shit, ran through her mind.

John and…Dawn Marie…that fucking backstabbing slut! How dare she?

Best friend my ass, she thought to herself bitterly.

John had an angelic look on his face, which then contorted into a disgusted look; a look showing utter horror and pain. The brunette had a devilish smirk on her face.

The truth…

Painted in front of her in technicolour…

The truth.

It was what she wanted anyway. She got what she wanted in the end.

Even though she was blinded by her love for him.

She should have known…once a playboy, always a playboy.

Eyes filled with tears, drifted back to the floor, back to the black and hot pink skater shoes, back to where they belonged.

She finally had the truth.

Fingers blindly grabbed at her ring finger where the diamond and ruby-studded ring lay. She pulled it off; ripped it off her slender finger and threw it down at the ground, watching as it hit the floor, bounced up again, making a loud sound as it finally stumbled right to the edge of the lake.

She watched as his body moved, as he grabbed blindly at Dawn Marie's body, pulling her closer to him, his hand running up and down her stomach.

A stray tear fell from a hazel eye, slid down a pink-tinged cheek, falling into the dimple, making its way down, past a glossy pink lip, leaving a trail of mascara and eyeliner mixed with bronzer and the slightest hint of lip gloss.

Hands let go and the rose slipped, petals crushed.

She kicked it away in anger and turned on her heel…

…before clutching herself in pain and screaming, letting the tears of pain fall freely from her eyes.

She shrieked in pain…the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life…face contorted, eyes closed in pain and concentration.

Blue eyes opened and large hands went to run his eyes.

"L-Li-Lita…God…what-what are you doing…are you- God…are you okay?" he asked watching as red hair whipped around in the wind, small hands clutching a slightly swollen stomach.

"Li…baby are you okay?" he asked pulling his boxers then his pants on…watching as she writhed in pain and her face contorted into a look of pure hatred.

"Get the fuck away from me…" she said pushing his chest away when he walked towards her, reaching his arms out, for her to get into.

"You fucking lied…you are an asshole…I should have known that you weren't going to change just for me…I was so fucking stupid to think that I could change you." She yelled, still holding her stomach.

"The babies…" she screamed watching the long haired brunette stir slightly in her sleep. "You can find your ring in the lake." She told him, watching as his eyes widened into large saucers.

* * *

"Baby…no…please…I swear…isn't my fault…got me drunk…took me here…laughed…'too fucking stupid'…she laughed at me…said I was an asshole…" his eyes kept changing emotions as she kept blacking out.

"Babies survived…yes…both of them…yes…of course I mean both…twins…I think I would know….more than you would Mr. Cena…of course…thankyou…stabilized now…go see her…she's fine…nothing…just plenty of bed rest…babies are fine…take good care…good day…oh yes…happy Valentine's Day to you too…" was what she heard from the man in the white coat – a doctor she had guessed.

"What about my baby?…did it survive?…Babies…? Both of them?… What do you mean both of them?… You mean twins?… Sure you would know… How much would you know?… How is she?… Can I see her?… How is she though?… Happy Valentine's Day?… What does she need to do?… Does she have to take anything?…" was what stupid poohead – or was it plophead…or dare I say it? Pie Sniffer…which is a very offensive term in my own damn world, she thought to herself as her eyes stirred open.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked, hazel eyes swirling with anger, eyes focussed on her finger, where the ring was missing.

"The babies are fine…we're having twins…I told you she got me drunk…I swear I had absolutely no control over myself…" he said, watching as her eyes closed and then reopened a few minutes later.

"Baby…happy Valentine's day…" he said, standing up, then turning his head slightly, towards her, "the ring is with the pink box of roses." He added, pointing towards the shelf that hovered over the white bed.

"It's gonna take a long time to rebuild that trust…" she said, sitting up slightly in the white bed, poking him in the chest, smiling at him half-heartedly. "Oh yeah…one more thing…happy fucking Valentine's Day." She said before quickly muttering the word "asshole…" under her breath.

Closing her eyes, hands clutching her stomach, feeling as one of the babies kicked, leaving her with a small smile on her face.


	7. For You

Chapter 7

For You

In response to reviews:  
randy-john-lover: sorry that I haven't updated in ages but my computer hasn't been at its best and now I'm forced to rewrite it as I lost all my files and am on a whole other computer  
Capture068: I'm not exactly sure of how the whole thing will end but I'll try and make it as good as I can, tell me if you enjoy it and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them D  
LyLTiArApRiNcEsS: It wasn't a dream and sorry if it's getting confusing but if you would like any additional information or anything else please feel free to contact me because I'm not exactly sure what you want me to clarify, sorry about that but if you'd ever like to talk just drop me a line

* * *

He had been true to his word. He had not called. Not once. Not to check up on her, not to see if she was alive, if she wanted to go out…nothing. Just as he had promised.

Between them not even a single word had been exchanged since she had called him to tell him of the miscarriage and even then it had been terribly hard to get even a sliver of emotion out of him…not that it had ever been anything less.

For him she had sacrificed everything. For a few nights she had sacrificed herself. Mind, body and soul she had sacrificed it all just for a few hours with him. She sacrificed her dignity – whatever was left of her dignity, if she even had any left by now – and she cheated on the man that she had been seeing for over a year just for a few quick screws and a couple of cheap thrills and thoughts of getting caught doing the nasty…it just made it all the harder to resist.

He was addictive and somehow she couldn't even resist falling for him and she became his toy, being used and played with and even though she knew that they – not that there was ever much of a 'they' – could not happen and she decided maybe it was the adrenalin and not love that made her want it.

Her hands went to her stomach…seven weeks since she had lost her baby and five weeks since there had been another one…and this time she would take care of the baby and this time she would finish Gene Snitsky – the ugliest motherfucking son of a bitch in the whole fucking industry – off for good, with a little bit of help from her friends.

And with that last thought she pushed all bad thoughts to the furthest corners of her mind and walked out as her giggles burst through the P.A system, blaring through the arena.

"Snitsky, I came here to tell you that I did not appreciate being slammed through a table and stuck in hospital for over a week. Now don't get me wrong Snitsky," she said, holding one of her hands up in the air, by her face, "I'm not here to fight you…at least I'm not here to tell you that I want to fight you alone…I went to Bischoff with an idea, which he approved. You in a handicap match against me and a partner of my choice tonight." She said, dropping the microphone in the centre of the ring, walking out through the ropes.

All for you, she thought, no reservations, ran through her head and a small smirk played on her face.


	8. Finally We All Get What We Deserve In Th...

Finally

**In this chapter Trish's mystery partner is finally revealed and I know that some of you have just been itching to find out who it was...I'm not sure if it was as unexpected as I thought it would have been but I was hoping to try and shock readers all over the world wide web. D  
Tell me if I succeeded...randy-john-lover: this one's for you and anybody else who has been wanting Snitsky's ass to be kicked from kingdom come.**

* * *

She stood in a corner of the ring, her head turned towards the screen a smirk playing on her face. Her mystery partner would be there any second and the crowd would be going wild. The audience would be shocked and she would win her match...of that she was most **definitely **sure...her little friend under the apron would make sure of that...one of her little friend's would and the mere thought of it made her need to bite back the giggles.

Yellow flashed rebelliously against the formerly dark screen and waves went up and down in sync with the beats and rhythms, before the loud 'Hey' erupted through the speakers.

JR and Jerry Lawler looked genuinely shocked and she just nodded, with a half-smirk, half-smile lighting her face up.

She just bowed; giggling at everybody's shocked expressions…she was so unpredictable...clapping she shook his hand and waited for Snitsky to come in after the "It wasn't my fault" boomed through the P.A system.

Randy Orton started the match, throwing kicks and punches with attempted RKO's, a reverse DDT from Snitsky was all it took for Randy Orton to be knocked off from his feet. He was kicked to a corner and forced to tag the blonde in.

The referee was knocked out cold, via a hard left hand to the back of the head, with thanks to Snitsky.

Trish kicked him multiple times, in the head, the back and swiping the back of his knees causing him to lose his footing and slam onto the mat. Randy was shaking the referee's arm in a desperate attempt to get him up.

Trish walked out of the ring, looking under the apron for anything that she could use as a weapon and retrieved something; she then grabbed a steel chair in the same hand, smirking as she watched as Randy beat on Snitsky.

She gave something to Randy and he smirked in a way so similar to hers that it almost freaked the audience from the similarity. She took the steel chair to Snitsky's head and then wrapped his neck to it, as he had done to Kane and attempted to do to Lita not all that long ago. Randy readied his arms, rolling out all the kinks and then taking practice swings. A hard hit to the head with the twenty pound sledgehammer was all it took to open him up.

Trish dived forcefully off of the top turnbuckle right onto the top of the steel chair, hearing boo's every here and there at the blood coming from Snitsky's mouth. She just smiled, marveling at her handiwork, smiling as people rushed out, putting him into a neck brace, rolling him out to the awaiting ambulance. Trish pulled Randy's hand up in victory and they walked out of the ring, trying to get back home so that they could take care of their significant others.

They shared a sad, secret smile and went their separate ways with the same thought going thought their minds…they had their redemption. It was all going to get better from now on…finally.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too expected and just incase you were wondering what I mean by both is that Snitsky (in my own little story) beat up Stacy and she didn't know it at the time but she was pregnant. Since news (apparently) travels fast in the business people knew and Trish came up to Randy with a proposition. I've got up to chapter 11 written down and I'm going to try and get more up for you and I'll be trying for more frequent updates...I hope that keeps everybody happy. Have a nice day everyone!**


	9. Questions Of Trust

Questions of Trust

**This one is in normal POV and is mostly just a Q and A between John and Lita.**

* * *

"I want to know the truth John and you have to promise me that. The truth. It's all I'm asking for John…just no more lies. You have to be honest to me John or it will hurt the both of us and our relationship even more." She said, running her fingertips up and down his bare arm.

His face had been nuzzled into the crook of her neck until then, "I promise you Amy, no more lies. I owe you at least that much, but before anything happens I just want you to know that we will always be together Amy. I love you so much and no matter what happens, what I do, what I've done it was all for you and it doesn't change my feelings for you and it never will, it doesn't change anything between us, I swear to you baby. I can't hurt you anymore and I just want you to know that Amy." He said, stroking her hair lovingly.

She hugged him tightly to her, as if he were a lifeline of some sort, "John, it's okay, I swear, it will all be okay, we will have that "happily ever after" and our babies will be fine. I swear to you that in the end – after all this shit – life will be perfect and it will all end up the way it should." She said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Did you love them?" she asked, looking into visibly half-frightened baby blue orbs, watching as he slowly shook his head, 'no', and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you regret it?" she asked, inching away from him slowly, moving onto another end of their bed. "Amy," he started in an unusually stern voice, "how could you ask me a question like that? You should know – more than anybody else – that I regret it. I mean, of course I regret it. It was the biggest mistake of my life," he voiced, but his voice was betraying him because he knew deep down that the biggest mistake was impregnating Trish Stratus, but the redhead would never have to know about that.

"But how could you, I mean seriously John, once is a mistake, I get that, but how could you do it so many times and then lie to me about it and expect me to still treat you like a fucking gentleman or something'?" she asked, running her hands through her curtain of thick red hair. "I needed to be loved." He stated simply, offering no other explanation. "And I gave you that love," the redhead stated, "I loved you unconditionally and I told you that so many times," her voice was beginning to crack as her statements became raw with emotion, "how could you have not known?" she asked angrily, tears leaking from emotional hazel eyes. "My life was tough Amy, my life's always been tough and you wont ever be able to get that. you don't understand Amy, you could never understand, no matter how much you want to, no matter how much I want you to but you cant Amy because you were living the dream fucking life. While I was livin' the hard life, workin' three jobs just to support me you were livin' it up." Tears were falling out of her eyes at a faster rate now, "Then tell me John, tell me…tell me exactly how it was…" she yelled, making angry gestures with her arms.

…the room turned quiet all of a sudden…

"…at least your parents wanted you," he said in a soft voice – so soft that she didn't know if she had heard him correctly – and he took a set of keys from the bedside table and walked out of the house, speeding away in his blue convertible.

…was he going out of her life?


	10. A Matter Of Life Or Death

Chapter 10 - Life Or Death

* * *

She kissed me, sitting down at the commentator's table next to JR andJerry'The King' Lawler. I knew that Triple H would want a rematch, it was obvious. He thought that the title belonged to him, even when it was wrapped around another's waist. 

By the time we were 26 minutes into the match I had the upper hand until Triple H Irish-Whipped me into the ropes and Ric Flair started to remove his blazer…that was when I knew that I was in trouble; I knew that I – for one – was royally screwed.

A sledgehammer – about twenty pounds or so – was placed into Triple H's hands and he just moved it from hand to hand, marveling at the handiwork that the creator had made.

Lita's words of encouragement stopped and I turned to look at her, after running from the corner, looking at her shocked and horrified face.

I turned around and the last things I saw were a flash of hair – crimson and blonde – metal flying and then red – covering what was the metal – and I was gone and all I could see was hazel eyes but still I could hear it all...and then the voices stopped and the last thingthat I heard was "the next 24 hours are critical for his recovery...from now on it is a matter of life and death..." and everything turned black and I was in an endless sleep.


	11. A Fine Line

Chapter 11 – A fine line

See anything familiar: I dont own them (let's have a little cry)

_Italics_ means flashbacks to their past.

* * *

She stroked his hand lovingly.

She had been sitting in that plastic chair since 9:17 P.M on Monday and it was now the early morning of Friday and to her knowledge he showed no obvious signs of waking up…not even the slightest movement other than breathing.

"I swear to you John, the moment I can, I am hunting for them – for both of them – and I wont be back until their blood is spilled. Baby it wasn't meant to happen this way. I mean – you still have your title and me and the babies but at what cost?" she had heard that people in coma's heard everything that went on around them so for the last few days – ever since the doctors had let people come in to see him – she – as well as anybody else that stepped foot in the sterile white room – had been trying to talk to him and for the last four days it felt like she was talking to herself.

Their relationship had just been fixed – they were finally healthy and now they were finally able to trust each other completely and without doubt – yet somehow it had all been gone to waste because it had – once again – been taken away from them.

"I love you, baby," she said, reaching over and stroking his hair, "the minute you wake up I swear to you that we will work things out again. Just know that no matter what happens I can never hate you or even be angry at you and no matter what you do – or who you do –" she added with a sardonic laugh, "you will always be my number one. Therefore, you will always be forgiven – no matter how many times and how many days I go without talking to you…I just love you so much, John Cena, and after everything is worked out then we can finally be able to get married without any interruptions." She continued to gently stroke his short brown hair.

* * *

He stirred slightly in his dreamless sleep and the doctor – clad in his usual, sterile white, equally blindingly sterile clipboard in hand – walked through the door, smile unconcealed on his face.

His smile looked as if it had been used too many times to count and as if it had been thoroughly practiced, she dully noted. "Seems to be doing well. Better than he has been since he got here, really. He should probably wake up in the next three to five days – which is fairly soon for someone who has been through as much as Mr. Cena – and there shouldn't be any permanent – or really long-term – problems, if he has any allergies to the pain medication that we prescribe him for home just come straight back here. He can go home after an overnight stay after he wakes up and honestly he will be just fine and good-as-new. He needs a week or so of bed rest and three to four months he wont be able to wrestle and then of course he has to have physical therapy, it might take a while to heal his arm. That's all for now dear, have a nice day, I will be seeing you later." And with that, he walked out into the vast sea of white and sterility.

"You mean the world to me."

_"You mean the world to me Amy. I love you more than anything." He stated, his voice full of passion, his movements showing nothing but raw emotion._

_Lightning hit and flashed white against the velvety blue-black night sky._

_"It will all be okay Amy." He said, rolling her over onto her side as she breathed and panted heavily._

"It'll be okay John," she held his hand in hers, "I assure you John, it will all be fine and we will get through this like we do everything else. We always do." She pushed the hair off of his face and her voice got quieter, "because we love each other and in the end that's all we need. We're meant to be John…we're soul mates…remember?" she seemed to be quoting him now, but maybe it would wake him up and if there was a chance – even the slightest possible chance – that it would wake him up she would definitely take it.

_"We're meant to be Amy. You an' me, together forever, it's the real thing. We'll be together as long as there are stars in the sky, no matter how corny that sounds. You're all I'll ever need baby…I mean…we're soul mates."_

_"I-I…John, I'm not so sure if I can do this anymore…John my heart cant be broken again…I-I need time John, I need space," she sighed raking her hands through her curtain of thick red hair._

_"Amy," her name came out on a sigh, "how can you just quit now? How can you just give up on us and all we've had – all that we could have? An' it's okay if your heart cant take bein' broken again coz I – for one – aint plannin' on breakin' it. You need time? Take time. Need space? Have all the space you want Ames, all I'm askin' for is a real shot – all I want is a chance from you Amy an' I know that I aint gonna get that an' I don't even know why I bother makin' such a fool of myself but I'll settle for this: promise me that you aint gonna shut me out…" his head fell into his hands and blue eyes filled with unshed tears at the look of conflicting emotions that held on her face._

_"John I-I…I just cant do this right now, I cant deal with a relationship at this stage of my life. But I promise you that – nothing more – but I will never shut you out," her eyes softened at the forlorn look on his face, "I could never completely shut you out John," she sighed deeply, "I love you too much to ever be able to do that to you." And without so much as another word she turned on her heel and walked out of the door, just missing the tear that silently made its way down his cheek._

_Hazel eyes squeezed shut and filled with tears._

She still clutched onto his hand for dear life and stroked it gently.

"I promised you that I would never shut you out and we're having babies together – which is a huge step in a relationship and we're meant to be as close as ever – yet all I've been doing lately is shutting you out and for that I am truly sorry." She put her head in one of her hands, eyes still focused on him.

"Hey…uhh…I can come back later if you want but I just came to see how he was doin' I figured that the both of ya needed some outside company." The voice said, clasping a hand over the redhead's shoulder.

"He'll wake up soon…hopefully but right now all we can do is hope that he will…" she trailed off, eyes filling with tears once again.

The man put his arms around her in an attempt to soothe the pregnant redhead, stroking her hair gently. He leaned down, closed his eyes and placed a light kiss on her lips.

She pushed him away but not quite fast enough. John Cena was looking at the both of them, not bothering to hide the pained look that was apparent on his face.

"Who would'a thought?" he asked rhetorically, laughing sardonically at the both of them, "my best friend an' my fiancé together. I though that we were gonna work things out Amy, I never thought that my betrayals would finally come back to haunt me but I didn't know what I was doin', just go Randy, I don't want any of your fucking crap right now an' I'm in no condition to fight you right now so just stay away Orton an' leave me an' my girl alone…just get the fuck outta here…" the angry ice-cold glare of his made Randy Orton rethink opening his lips in the slightest, causing him to walk out the bright white corridor.

His gaze shifted to the uneasy redhead "I think you should leave Amy…" he paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "You've done enough for now but seriously? I thought you were better than that an' I thought that you learnt from my mistakes…" his speech was cut short by sniffles and muffled words of understanding, before footsteps and the closing of a door.

He was alone once again and he knew just who to call…because there was nothing more than a fine line between love, hate and lust…with emotions running wild all lines were blurred and everything was all of a sudden one in the same…


	12. Back To The Beginning

Chapter 12 – Back To The Beginning

* * *

Again. 

He's in my apartment again and this time he's laying in my bed, like he has done about a billion times before, but this time he's actually wearing something – even if it is only a pair of silken blue boxers.

He had vowed so many times to stop this and never do this – never do me – again and he said it was all because he loved her yet somehow I doubt that he loves her as much as he says. I mean, for fuck's sake, the man has been with me – in my apartment, most of the time spent in my bed – for three fucking days without a mention of her name and he says that he loves her…he comes and sleeps with me yet each and every fucking time he goes crawling back to her.

He yawns and stretches his arms and his chest out, and I let out one of my infamous giggles as all of his bones created a large cracking sound all at once. He looks up at me with beautiful big baby blue eyes, giving me a sort-of half smile that I've never witnessed before and he throws velvety purple covers away from his body and bends down to pick up discarded blue jeans.

"Look Trish," his voice is soft, unusually so, "this whole thing was just a mistake – just a really big mistake – just a one-time thing that wasn't meant to happen an' that'll never happen again, I still love Lita, none of this shit changes that fact coz that one thing will always remain an' I didn't mean to break Lita's promises again, but you know that it wasn't meant to get this far but it was a mistake Trish, just a one-off an' it cant happen again coz I love her not you," he pauses for a moment, slipping his pants over his hips, "When are we gonna finally get it through our thick skulls that we cant go on hurting the people that we love like this? Are we gonna wait until it all explodes in our faces an' they hate us so much that they don't even wanna see us again? You gotta understand this Stratus, we have responsibilities an' lives apart, it would never work…I could never let it." By now his powder blue shirt had been pulled over his chest, and I had sauntered over towards him, swiveling my hips and twisting my body slightly with my movements.

He licks his lips and I trail my finger down his chest and lean forward. He leans down, I notice this immediately and one of my smirks falls in place as his head tilts at an angle. Our lips touch for a brief moment before I am pushed away, left gasping for air, "I love you John Cena," I said, completely breathless, completely meaning it.

He rakes a hand through his brown hair, "we're back at square one Trish," his beautiful head falls in his hands, "right back at the beginning." He sighs and he looks at me and I look at him and it feels as if it's a staring contest because really, it's all the truth.

* * *

I throw him out and have a little cry and suddenly things are real again. It's all okay because I lost my baby again a few days ago, turns out that it had to be terminated because it was growing wrong and now Jay asked me to marry him and start a family and he says he loves me so it's all okay again. I don't need John Cena anymore. Not now that I have the love of my life...none of it matters anymore...not even the fact that I may not really love Jay and that we're right back at the beginning...right now all that matters is that Jay loves me and it will all be okay again... 


	13. Honest Mistake

Chapter 13 – Honest Mistake

In response to reviews:

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS  
I know what you mean it went by faster than it was meant to. I'm not really planning on making any changes, that's where I'm planning on leaving it. I'll try to make theother chapters a bit more descriptive and explanatory. I'll add the next few chapters whenever I get the chance..._Thankyou for the review._ latingurl1523  
I hope you enjoy this chapter...probably not as shocking and whatnot as the rest but it's just a little insight mostly. _Thankyou for the review!_ OnizukaLover This is a pretty confusing story. But hopefully it will get less complex as the story unfolds. _Thankyou for the review!_ Megan  
Did you like Randy as the mystery partner? I hope the last few chapters satisfied you. Chapter 14 should be up in a few days, or maybe a week, I'll do that as soon as I can. _Thankyou for the review!_ Capture068  
You might have to wait a while to see how it goes coz I'm not **exactly **sure where I'm going with it as of yet, I'm still trying to figure out which direction I'm headed, if you have any ideas or any requests you would like to make please feel free. _Thankyou for the review!_ randy-john-lover

I'm so cruel, always making Trish lose her baby, but it will get better, only it will get **much** worse before it gets better. _Thankyou for the review!_

* * *

Notes: If you're enjoying this story so far I've got anew one out, it's called Faith, check it out if you like.

* * *

Chapter Summary: She went into nostalgia the moment her eyelids fell down and covered her vibrant hazel eyes. That was when sleep passed her and her past unfolded, behind those closed lids. Enter the history of John Cena and Amy Dumas.

It had been summer when it had really started and she was 14 going on to 15. It had been the summer of 14 and she had decided that she felt much older so she had renamed it so that now it was more well-known as the summer of firsts. And that it was. It had most definitely been the summer of firsts. For her – and quite possibly for him – it had been the summer of first kisses and first times and it had been the summer that represented innocence and finding feet and finally realizing who they were.

Her whole life she had known him and she had known him well. She had been friends with him – they were best friends – but only lately had she really realized that she was in love with her long-time best friend – John Cena.

They had had their first kiss on the ninth day of the summer and she had been waiting for it for ages, it seemed. That day he had invited her out to the park – though only after he had finished his work out and hit the showers – and they just sat on the swings – more like he sat on the swing and she sat on him, face-to-face and mono-e-mono. The sun shone unusually brightly – even for the mid-August heat – and the clouds were blue as ever – the blue almost matching his beautiful eyes. The grass was lush and deep green and they had just been sitting there for hours.

Three days later she had lost her virginity to him and she had then realized that she was deeper in love with him with each and every passing minute and she had fallen harder than she would have ever imagined and it was all for the one boy that she had known forever.

Fast forward three years and it was the summer of 17 going on 18. It was a whole other summer and a whole other time. This summer had been the summer of corsets, flowing skirts, and cocktail dresses. In short this had been the summer of transition and growing up. It was their summer of being together again and it was their summer of new experiences.

Prom.

Her date was the most popular guy in school yet somehow she didn't want to do it anymore. Around him it was a case of the fake people. She had to act like all the other peroxide blonde bimbo's and be a Barbie Doll like the rest of the fake-boobed clones and she didn't want that. she wanted to be normal and free and she wanted to be who she really was. She needed that and it was something that she only got with one person and that person was John Cena.

She had her dress on and she had ditched the Barbie Doll pink thing that she had gotten just to impress Deacon or Dave or something – whatever his fucking name was – and she had gotten the dress –the one that she had designed all on her own – right the first time. It was strapless and metallic and just skimmed the floor gently. The green brought out specks of colour in her eyes.

She sat down and turned, waiting for Dean or Jacob – whatever that guy's name was – and still she got nothing…besides a scare when she turned back around and found herself staring into bright blue eyes that belonged to none other than the one that had been haunting her thoughts for as long as she could remember.

She smiled at his boyish grin and took his hand at the corny English accent, "Your chariot awaits princess," he stated pulling a diamond-studded tiara from behind his back and placing it on the top of her hair lightly, as if not to mess her hair up.

And that night in the white limo she told him everything from the fact that she was pregnant and it was his to the fact that there had been an abortion. Then there was tears. She cried and he cried they both cried and he had asked "Why?" and she had told him that she was scared and young and just couldn't do it and all of a sudden they were giggling and chuckling and somehow it had managed to all be okay again. Even though she was a murderer and he was a whore it was fine with them.

Because, really it had just been an honest mistake and there was just no way that she would ever be able to take it back and she was so sorry for that and she decided that now she knew why he was gone and it was just because of one silly honest mistake on her part so now she supposed that it was their beautiful goodbye.


	14. A World Of Possibilities

Chapter 14 – A World Of Possibilities

* * *

She lay in the bed, tightly clutching onto the white sheets.

She had been in here many times before but somehow still she wasn't used to the sterility of it all and she could almost hear Jeffro Hardy's voice mentioning the fact that the damned place "smelled of old".

She attempted – though it was in vain – to wipe the fat tears that leaked from her eyes, although it was far harder than usual, with all those needles and tubes sticking out of her from every which way.

She sobbed soundlessly to herself as she clutched her stomach in pain. There was a chance that one – or both – of the twins could possibly die. The doctor had stated – quite unemotionally at that – that there was a high chance that taking another bump or beating like the one that had been delivered to her on Monday night Raw where both Trish Stratus, the former Women's Champion and the current World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena, were both quite noticeably absent, which did nothing but make Triple H and Ric Flair beat her down in a brutal two-on-one assault, which had only increased the chances of a miscarriage.

Only four hours ago she was being beaten down and not one person had come out to help her before the younger Hardy brother somehow came out, right before rushing back out and to the hospital, and then telling her the news of his triumphant drug-free return to the WWE. He had stayed with her for well over three hours and had only left a while ago – after much consoling and tears, though mostly on her side.

The door opened as she sighed knowingly, he was the last person she wanted to see, especially now that Jeff Hardy – friend and confidant – had gone – after much gentle coaxing on her part.

John Cena came running – huffing and puffing no less – through the previously quiet and colorless hospital.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I let ya down again, I should'a never left you," he took her hand in his and she opened her mouth to speak, "No John…you never should'a stayed or even met me to begin with," she stated, her Southern roots showing through as she pulled her hand away from his, ignoring the throbbing pain of the stabbing needles. She started again, "I wanna be able to hold on John – I really do wanna – but right now, you're slipping away an' I'm about to lose you. Don't you get it John," she ran a frustrated hand through her lifeless red locks, "we're holdin' onto a dream that can never come true," she let out an exasperated sigh, just when his mouth opened to speak.

He put his hand out and he leaned forward towards her, "Take my hand," he started, extending his arm further, waiting for her to reach out, "an' we'll make it…" he willed his arm further, "…_I swear_." Her hand stretched that extra millionth of a mile and she leaned forward slightly and they both shared a small smile knowing that the world would be right again.


	15. Addiction

Chapter 15 – Addiction

_Italics is whats happening to the second person at the same time as what is happening to the first person, I apologize if I don't make any sense and thankyou for you_r revi_ews, keep them coming!_

* * *

"Hush little baby," her soft voice began to sing a lullaby to her flat stomach, "don't say a word," she continued singing, placing small hands on her stomach, toying around with the idea of injecting the full needle into her womb; maybe to stop herself from getting pregnant again, stopping herself from losing a baby again and most importantly of all stop her from finding what could easily be her destiny.

_Jason Reso walked through the white door, whistling to himself, running a hand through short blond hair, as baby blue eyes widened in shock._

"mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird," her hands moved away from her stomach, venturing to the inside of her forearm, injecting the heated heroin into her veins, pumping the needle in deep enough for it to go through her system. Her finger pressed down and it slid more easily through her veins, polluting her blood system.

_To him, everything was passing by in a quick blur of colour. He was running as fast as he could across to the other side, yet somehow it seemed as if he wasn't moving at all, and dammit it seemed so much farther._

_The muscles in his legs stretched further than ever before as he pumped them and her finger pushed harder onto the end of the needle. Her eyes closed – almost painfully so – and blood trickled down from her nose and he didn't know for sure…was she really gone, with the needle still in her vein?_

_Only time would tell._


	16. Hit So Hard

Chapter 16 – Hit so Hard

* * *

They had signed the papers at 8:03 a.m. that morning. That morning being the ninth of June and the papers being the marriage licenses.

They had wanted a large ceremonial wedding but they had also wanted the twins to have their father's last name and it wasn't possible to have both while she was almost due to give birth, so they had settled on doing the legal side of things first, signing the certificates on her 38th week of pregnancy – about a month before she was due to deliver the twins – and they would have the large ceremony when she had lost all her baby weight.

* * *

She took off her long white dress pants and sufficiently warm ice-blue turtleneck, before stepping out of her white stiletto boots and threw them in the basket with dirty laundry, before pulling on a pair of baggy black pants and a fluffy warm crimson v-neck sweater and stepping into her well-worn black skater shoes.

Her husband had gone out exactly forty-seven minutes ago, with the promise that he would "be back soon," and the parting words if, "errands to run." Which left her with exactly six and a half hours before he returned at promptly 3:30a.m. the next morning. Thus leaving her with six and a half hours that she didn't need, to do whatever she wished. She knew his routine, she knew what he was doing…just not who…this time.

She knows _exactly_ what she's doing, she knows it's wrong, and for the first time in her life she doesn't care.

* * *

She sighed.

She didn't know why she had done what she had – apart from all the alcohol – and she didn't have a clue as to _why_ on earth she had done it.

How could she have gone and just done that? And with his best friend of all people. His best _fucking_ friend.

She was so angry. Angry at herself; for letting it happen and for getting out of control, at him; for letting her get out of control, and letting her get caught up in the moment and helping her to do so, and taking advantage of her and angry at her husband; for going out and doing it again and lying about it.

She glanced up at the clock; 11:52, it read. Tears welled in her eyes but somehow she felt no remorse in her heart. It wasn't going down the way she had thought – and for some reason secretly hoped – that it would. For some reason she hadn't even felt a _single_ ounce of regret.

All she really felt was shame…

She glanced over at his sleeping form – he really was a sight, – he was beautiful – there was no doubt about that – he was a good lover and she appreciated that. he had somehow fallen into a twisted kind of love with her but she couldn't love him – even if she could love him it wouldn't be for him – and worst of all she couldn't even really appreciate him properly.

She pulled on her underwear, glaring at it, noting the colour and its associations._ White_. White fucking underwear. White represented purity and innocence and all that was good and right in the world and she had none of that; she didn't even have a sense of fucking decency.

She pulled on her clothes hugging her knees to her chest for a few moments, turning her head towards the bed and his sleeping figure where the squeaking sounds drew her attention and pulled her out of her reverie.

The hot water scorched her skin as she stepped under the steaming showerhead.

On second thought, she decided, she wasn't so scorched after all. Being scorched would imply that she was feeling _anything_ at all, and the last thing she was doing right now was feeling.

_Numb._

If she was feeling anything that would be it. It was the only word that she could use to describe how she was feeling, if she was indeed feeling anything at all, but if she were it would definitely be a whole lotta numbness.

She leaned against the cold tiles, slumping down against them, settling on the wet tiled floor, holding her head in her hands, her eyes letting out tear droplets that melted together with the water rivulets.

The door opened with a sigh on his part.

Her gentle and quiet sobbing had subsided minutes earlier, though the numbness she had been sort-of feeling, sort-of not feeling hadn't managed to be washed away with the cleansing mixture of hot water and cold tears.

There was one other _small _thing that she hadn't been able to wash away. That small thing being the scent of him.

He didn't smell putrid – putrid was nowhere near the way he smelled – but if her husband came too close he would know and he couldn't know…not _just_ yet…not before she had a chance to explain herself and tell him her side of the story, instead of letting him make crazy assumptions.

He engulfed her in his large arms. He knew something was not right. She might not have shown any signs of something being wrong, but he was her husband. He could tell…he could feel it in his bones, and her constant fidgeting – namely with her two tongue rings, twirling the barbells around and whatnot – wasn't helping her case any.

Her back was comfortably snuggled into his bare chest and he knew – he was _positively_ sure of it – that she was hiding something. The only question as to her secrecy was what on earth could she possibly be hiding?

As she snuggled closer into his embrace, his suspicions became stronger as the scent of a man's aftershave – namely _his _aftershave – lingered all over her body.

The only question he had now was what was happening here? There was only one way to find out and that would require some_ serious_ investigation on his part.

As he was changing out of his clothes her eyes begged him to stay there and not leave her yet again.

"John," her eyes filled with unshed tears as she began to clear her throat, "okay," she began, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down as he closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself.

He knew what was coming now. "I know what you were doing," she started, looking at his ever-changing facial expressions, "you were with her again," she said, trying to calm her voice, "and I was alone and drunk so I went out. He was there and a couple of random guys were crowding around me, trying to come on to me; basically harassin' me and he came and saved me from 'em. Let's face it, I can't fight this pregnant," she pointed at her ballooning stomach. "We had a couple'a drinks an' headed back to his place," his eyes widened in realization, "we had sex…I had no control, I know it's not an excuse but I'm sorry, I don't even remember it for what it's worth, an' I guess that's it really…I couldn't lie to you." By now big fat tears were falling freely down her face and the look of shame on his face went unconcealed as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him, just as he was looking down at her and their eyes met – clashing into an explosion of hazel and aqua – and in that brief second his eyes told her a story and she knew it for sure. She saw it in his eyes - - it would_ never_ be the same again.

And it hit her hard. It hit her so hard. So hard that she fell to the floor…

* * *

TBC…tell me did you like it or not? Was that a good one or were the previous chapters better. Don't hesitate on feedback I love it when I know that there are ways that I can improve my work and I love hearing all your comments and to all the reviewers Thankyou for your reviews. And this is nearing the end, it will get so much more dramatic but don't fret, there will most probably be a sequel in the making D 


	17. Everything's Not Lost

Chapter 17 – Everything's Not Lost

* * *

He turned to leave but something was stopping him. He turned his head back, only to find small nimble fingers encased around his wrist.

_"Please."_ It was her whispered final plea. His eyes opened as her tight grip brought him back to reality. He pulled his eyes away from her hazel orbs and looked down at her pouting pink lips.

He took a large step forward, her grip on his wrist loosened, but for some reason he couldn't leave, his feet felt as though they were glued to the floor.

Maybe it wasn't as bad as she had first anticipated, maybe it would all be okay again one day; one day soon. But once again she had been wrong. He turned around and took one last kiss; a final memory of what the had, a final memory of whatcould never be again.

"Everything's not lost…" he had said on his way out and at that precise moment she knew it. She needed purity – then maybe he would look at her differently for once.


	18. The Memory Of Touch

Chapter 18 – The Memory Of Touch

* * *

She picked up the powder blue shirt; her stomach doing flip-flops as she deeply inhaled the manly scent of his cologne that lingered everywhere.

She closed her eyes as she clutched the shirt more tightly, pulling it to her chest. She inhaled his strong scent once more, sighing at the memories and feelings that his mere scent invoked in her.

She sat on the bed, shirt still clutched tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and her head swarmed with memories of their first time…the memory of the simplest touches that escalated into so much more.

* * *

The doorknob clicked open with a sigh on John Cena's part.

John Cena walked through the door, peeling his emerald green jersey off his body and throwing it on the floor. He unbuckled his black leather belt – which only served the purpose of looking good, and had naught to do with actually keeping his pants up. He pulled it out of his denim belt loops, dropping it on the floor, and kicking his jeans away once they reached his ankles.

He lay on the bed with nothing but red silk boxers.

One of his arms slipped around and snaked around his wife's waist. She snuggled up closer to him and he buried his face deep into the crook of his neck, rubbing her bare tummy under her gray tank top.

He licked her neck, turning them both so that they could lie on their sides.

He murmured a whispered apology against her collarbone and pulled her pale blue sweatpants away from her body as she worked her tank top over her head.

His head moved in towards hers and their lips locked passionately.

He removed her black underwear with a measly flick of the wrist, the small piece of silk falling away fluidly.

He pulled his own boxers away, to which the redhead responded by flipping them over once more so that this time she was on her back and he was on top of her, his entire weight resting on his elbows.

He plunged deep into her, the both of them almost exploding right then.

This was what they had waited for their whole lives, this was new and old mixed together…this...this was the memory of touch…

* * *

She stepped into the porcelain bathtub, sighing contently when John pulled her bare back to his bare chest.

His hands massaged her back, lightly scattering kisses over the bare flesh of her neck, as she moaned, turning around and melting in his more than capable arms.

She awoke from her nap 2 short hours later as the most uncomfortable feeling she could ever think of overcame her and she emitted an unusually high-pitched shriek immediately at her horrid discomfort and her husband awoke with only one question for her: "Where's the fire?" he asked groggily, still not fully aware of his current surroundings and his state of undress. "The babies…there's something wrong with the babies…my water just broke…" she said, clutching herself in pain.

"Nuh-uh Red." He said, his brow furrowed. "It's too early for the babies…an' I'm talkin' three weeks early here Amy. This can't be good…" He said, scratching his chin.

Something was terribly wrong and they both had a strong feeling that they would find out very soon…very soon indeed…


	19. A Fairytale

Chapter 19 – A Fairytale

* * *

Hi. I'm back with an update of once in a lifetime. I've finished writing out the story, all I need to do is to type it up, it should be finished in about 3-4 weeks so don't fret. I've also got a sequel on the way. Once this is all typed up, and the sequel is complete that will be up. When you're reading this and see that the 3 is underlined, I'm trying to emphasise that these two things are happening at the same time, just different rooms,you'll see when you finish reading it. Thanks to all planning to read and review and to all who've supported me throughout this whole story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

She pushed with all her might, listening as the doctor gave her further instructions and one of the many similar-looking nurses inserted a liquid-filled needle into one of her blue veins, disposing of it once the liquid was gone.

"One more sweetheart." The doctor said, watching as the redheaded woman's face contorted into of utter pain and agony.

All the muscles in her body clenched tightly as she pushed, tightly holding onto her husband's hand, her mouth open in a silent scream. "I'm seein' a head here." Was the only proclamation made by John Cena as a dark-haired nurse nodded her head, a slight smile playing on her face.

John Cena cut the cord after much beckoning on the doctor's part, his face scrunched up in a **slightly **disgusted look at the bloodied baby.

The redhead opened her eyes in contentment, hazel orbs turning to the size of saucers at worried looks as her daughter was taken away, with nothing but the words **'weak heart'** to let her and her husband know what was happening.

The redhead pushed with all her remaining strength to bring her second child into the world.

The nurse looked sadly at her as the doctor spoke. "On three I need you to push one **last **time."

"1…" the nurse started slowly, watching as the redhead sharply drew a breath, her large hazel eyes clouding over as she prepared herself mentally and physically.

"2…" the nurse continued, slowly once again. This time John Cena was holding her hand and wiping small beads of sweat from her furrowed brow.

**"3…"**

The doctor pulled the needle from Trish Stratus' forearm as her stomach was being pumped from the excessive alcohol that she had consumed beforehand. She was lucky she hadn't died with the deadly concoction of burning-hot heroin and straight vodka.

The lime green line in mountains was becoming smaller and smaller against the black screen.

The head doctor – in all of his pearl-white sterility – sighed deeply at the image of Trish's heartbeat, which was rapidly going down lower and lower.

This – to the doctor – was most definitely not a good sign at this point – or at any other point. Also at this point, the doctor thought that it was time to alert all the other operating doctors and nurses that the procedure was going to have to be slightly – or maybe a little more than slightly – rushed to save the life of Trish Stratus.

The doctors and nurses all gathered around the petite blonde woman laying on the cold steel of the operating table, identical looks of worried shock plastered on each of their faces.

* * *

"I am so truly sorry." The blonde doctor said, breathing deeply as tears collected in the depths of her blue-green eyes. "But your son didn't make it through the birth. He was stillborn. I am so sorry for your loss." The doctor finished, pulling her small spectacles off and wiping a stray tear, leaving the room.

At that statement all the other eyes in the room turned sad and all hospital staff exited quickly and quietly.

Amy's hand flew up to clamp over her mouth, surprise written all over her exhausted face.

Her head looked wildly as she looked over at her husband. "No." she said sternly, shaking her head in the negative. "This isn't possible John," she said, tears dropping from her face, her head shaking wildly from side to side. "This can't be happening." She cried, as the nurse injected a needle into the redhead's drip and for Amy it all faded to black.

* * *

Trish Stratus opened her big doe-brown eyes, widening them once all the fuzziness and blurriness had been removed from her vision. Right in front of her Jay Reso was standing, a mixture of sadness and relief.

"You should have told me you were pregnant Trish." He said, his voice unusually stern.

She chuckled lightly, despite her pain and the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "There's a **lot** of things I should have told you." She confessed, stressing on the 'lot', widening her eyes for extra emphasis.

"Well," he paused for a split second, just enough to let out a quick sigh, "**unlike you**…I'm actually gonna be honest here, just so you don't get a shock when you go home, once you get released. You should probably know this…because…I'm leaving you Trish. I'm really sorry it had to end this way. But we can't be together when you're in love with someone else and sleeping with him and having his kids. I can't handle this anymore. It's like…once I think I've got you and I trust you while I go sign autographs for 2 days, you wind up in bed with him, a month later you're pregnant, and within 2 months you've lost a baby that isn't even mine. So Trish I want the truth right now, you can't hurt me anymore than you already have in these last 10 months. Whose is this baby?" he asked.

"It's yours…but…don't you love me?" she asked, her voice growing hoarser by the second.

"**Of course** I love you baby. I always love you; **I can never stop loving you**. But we have to let go because we can't do this anymore Trish. You say you love me and you tell him that you love him. It's the real world and you have to decide you can't have both of us Trish. And, you chose him. So I can't do this with you anymore Trish. Maybe one day when you can finally figure what you want and that's me," he smiled sadly, looking over his shoulder at her, "then maybe…just maybe…we can be together again…just not right now…" he trailed off, leaving her room…and leaving her life.

* * *

Amy's eyes leaked as she looked over the two empty cribs, hazel orbs glistening, almost crystallizing in the bright light.

"I am **so** sorry Ames." He said, rubbing her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Who would have thought that the strongest person he'd ever known could fall so far?

"It's just so hard and so unbelievable. Not one, but both of our babies are gone…why is this happening and why to us? I love you and all I've wanted the whole time I've known you is to be with you and love you forever…I wanted a family." She said, her bloodshot eyes tearing up once again.

"Shhh." He said, cooing into her ear, brushing his lips against her temple, his arms encircled around her waist. "It's okay baby. We can always try again…it's hurtin' me too. But, we gotta be strong and go on livin' as much as I'm gonna be sad, knowin' what could'a been I know that I've got you and you're all I need. Even though we've waited our whole lives for this we can always try again. It hurts, baby." He said the last part in a whisper tears falling from his eyes, his head resting on the back of her neck.

"Shhhh. It's okay baby." She said, turning around in his arms, pulling his face in her hands and kissing his lips passionately, her fingers through his short hair, his arms around her waist. As they stopped for air, she smiled sadly at him.

This was their fairytale, and they were just getting past the evil stepmother part. Things were going to start getting better.


	20. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 20 – Saying Goodbye

* * *

I know it's pretty short, but bare with me, I do have a life outside of this site. Since this is a short chapter I'll put up another one within the next 2-3 days if I'm not too busy. Thank you all for your patience, we're nearing the end of this story and I'm sad to see it coming to an end. It should be finished by the new year, but patience is a virtue, so I might make you wait even longer. But, either way, I promise you a sequel, it might take a while to get started, and unlike this fic, I'm not gonna put it up until I've finished writing it and actually know where I'm headed with that.  
If you like any of my stories head on over to the WWE Library Fanfic awards. www. libraryawards.wwe library. org / without all the spaces.

* * *

Tears fell from everybody's eyes. From SmackDown to Raw, Diva's to Super Heavyweights, to Cruiserweights, from General Manager's to the Ring Crew, all employees of the WWE and friends of Amy and John were present at the burial.

Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio had finally settled their differences – if only for one day – and it was a good change to not have them at each other's throats, even if the one day that they could control their emotions did have to be the funeral of her twins.

"I know this is hard, Mamacita," Eddie started, his hand clasped on her bony shoulder. "Yeah." Rey agreed, his hands deep in his pockets, big brown eyes downcast. "I know how hard and painful it was for me and Angie when she lost our child, and because of that, me and my wife can never have children again, and if she does fall pregnant," Rey stopped, big brown eyes full of tears, "she won't ever be able to carry a baby to full term. Just be thankful that you can have more kids" Rey finished, walking away with Eddie, just as John was walking towards the redhead.

They had good-naturedly assumed that he was in need of comfort, albeit that was further from what he had planned than anything else.

John Cena had walked right past all of them in a flurry, walking straight to his convertible car, just as the two tiny coffins were being lowered into the ground.

Amy broke down into tears, as her husband sped off and her two babies were put straight into the ground.

Jay Reso – better known as Christian – made his way from the other side of the graveyard, hands in his pockets, putting his arms around the redhead's shoulders in a tight embrace. "Amy," Her name came out on a sigh. "I know this is hard for you," he said, gently rubbing small circles on her back, "but you're not the only one, Trish lost her babies too, and not just once either," he continued, as the redhead sniffled, rubbing away her tears with her balled fist. "Thank you, Jay," she said, sincerely, as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Are ya ready for another round?" Trish Stratus asked John Cena, her perfectly manicured eyebrows raised in what seemed to be a questioning look.

"Damn woman!" He exclaimed, already breathing in and out deeply from their last round of extracurricular activities. "Man…" he paused for a second, trying to catch his breath. "You got some serious stamina right there," he said, stretching his arms out, unkinking all the muscles as he did so.

"Hey…" she paused, pursing her lips for a moment, before continuing. "Besides, I'm just blessed is all. What can I say? In the immortal words of Triple H, I am just that damn good, I guess." She joked, placing her small hands on her bare hips. "Besides," she pouted for a split second, "you didn't seem to be complaining about it before, so why starts now?" She asked, slightly agitated.

"Hey," he put his hands up in mock defeat. "I ain't about to start complainin' coz of too much free lovin' any time soon." He assured her. " 'Sides," he continued, "what kind of idiot man would complain from too much sex from someone as experienced as you are?" he asked, chuckling half-heartedly.

Her hand lifted, almost of its own accord, and flew to slap him in the face.

Hard.

"FREE LOVE!" She asked, fully angered by now. "EXPERIENCED?" she asked rhetorically, fire burning in the depths of her dark eyes. "FREE MOTHER FUCKING LOVE!" She asked again, her hand flying up to slap him in the face again.

Even harder than the last time. And it hurt, like a bitch.

"All I am to you is free love? Man you must really think I'm some kind'a whore or somethin'…" she paused, her face flushing a bright, angry red. "Fuck you John Cena." She said, a perfectly manicured fingernail pointing towards the cream colored door.

"You may leave at any time." She offered, pulling a black push up bra over her bare chest, as he watched her, entranced as ever.

"That means get the fuck outta my house." She ordered, her voice screeching, as she pulled a pair of black panties over her legs.

Her cringed before turning on his heel quickly, and walked away, slamming the door as he walked out.

From expensive one-of-a-kind jerseys to Armani dress shirts and all of his size-12 shoes, dressy and otherwise all of his clothing items had been strewn all over the front lawn.

As he opened the door to his red Ferrari, his blue eyes widened in horror.

"What the FUCK is this?" He asked, as he was the large and ever-growing clump of clothes.

"You should have told me." She screamed, as the rain beat down on her body, mingling with salty tears.

"Told you what, you crazy bitch?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders and looking up at her.

"That you decided to impregnate Trish Stratus a few times, fuckwad." She finished, walking into the house, dripping wet.


	21. Amy

Chapter 21 – Amy

* * *

So sue me, I had no other idea on what to call this chapter, unbelievable nothing sprang up in my magistical mind. Also I am blatantly disregarding the firing of J.R and Chris Jericho. I don't own the characters, moves or anything else recognizable, so please don't sue.  
Please Read and Review! Tell me what you thought. What do you think should happen? IfI like it I might add it to this twisted story of mine..who knows?

* * *

Lita took a last look in the mirror as she ran her hands through her long hair for one last time.

Her black pants were long and baggy, despite the mid-summer heat and covered the front of her black skater shoes. Her tank top was green camouflage an "L" in gothic baby pink lettering on her left breast. Her long red hair was curled gently and brighter than it had been in her entire life. Her skin glowed and shimmered. Her eyes stood out against her pale face, lined with black and her lashesenhanced with mascara. Her lips had been glossed with a sugary pink, her high cheekbones accentuated with shimmering bronzing pearls.

She stretched her right leg on the wooden bar, stretching her body to bend over and touch her toes.

She hoisted her gold championship belt over her right shoulder, running her finger over the nameplate with the word "Lita" engraved, where the name "Trish Stratus" had been almost a year ago. But just 3 weeks before she got herself pregnant she captured the championship in the hardest match of her life, and a year later, she hoped to retain that same championship.

Yes. She would _completely_ destroy her once-upon-a-time best friend, Trish Stratus.

* * *

Trish Stratus pumped an arm into the air as her entrance music played. Her black pants and black corset-like top, with white ribbon threaded looked nothing short of fantastic, but the look on her face, however, when Lillian Garcia announced her as "the challenger" was not fantastic. She was careful not to ruin her makeup as she scrunched her face up in disgust.

Lita hefted the championship belt in the air as her entrance music blared through the PA system of the arena. Images of her flashed everywhere and fans cheered loudly at her long-awaited in-ring return, Live on Raw. Fire burned in the deepest depths of her bright hazel eyes as the crowd chanted her name louder than she'd ever heard anybody chant in her entire life.

The bell rang and Lita went straight in, yanking hard on Trish's arm, stomping on the back of her knee and putting her into the crippler crossface. Lita pulled Trish's blonde hair back with one hand, the other arm holding the crossface in place. She pulled Trish up, whipping her into the ropes with brutal force, launching herself off the opposite ropes and hitting Trish with a vicious clothesline, that, to quote Jim Ross: "Damn near took her head off."

Trish launched herself up as Lita launched herself off the ropes, landing into a perfect springboard bulldog from the ropes behind Trish. Lita waited for Trish to get up, taunting her, all the while. Trish's head was spinning, as she turned her back to Lita for no more than a second – as she turned around she was hit with a chick kick, her own finisher used against her.

Trish was out cold, but Lita wasn't done just yet.

Lita climbed the turn buckled, a small smirk forming on her lips. She kissed the tips of her fingers, extended her fingers out, launched herself backwards into the most perfect moonsault that anybody in the crowd had ever seen.

She went in for the cover and retained her championship belt in one of the most emotional matches of her life.

As she ventured backstage, nothing but support was shown from all of her co-workers. Pats on the back, hugs and big kisses were all thrown her way and she relished it.

* * *

When Trish woke up she was lying on the cold steel of an examining table, three trainers spread around her.

"Trish-" one of the trainers started, "you almost lost your baby in there, with all of those move Lita used on you. You should have told Mr. McMahon, you should be looking after your baby, not challenging for titles." He finished, a stern look shining in his big brown eyes. "Mr. McMahon was informed of your…" he paused for a moment, "…your condition…" he stated. "He decided you'll be cutting promo's and appearing on the Highlight Reel a few times and he wants you to shoot some new pictures for your profile page for the duration of your pregnancy. After the baby's born you'll have a year off, but your job will remain secure. You might have a few interviews in between, but nothing strenuous that could hurt your baby." Jimmy finished.

"Her name's going to be Amy." Trish blatantly stated.

"Wha..how did you know it's a girl? We only just found that out and it was extremely hard to detect…" he said, scratching his head.


	22. Only Time Could Tell

Chapter 22 – Only Time Can Tell

* * *

Firstly of all I would like of you to wish Jessica AKA Shadow Shawnna a Happy Birthday! This update is in honour of her andI hope _everybody _enjoys it. I hope you all like this chapter. Only one to go and I'm done, I'm gonna drag it on for as long as I can, the last thing I want is to see this story come to and end. Read and review!

* * *

"I know that I'm quite obviously the last person that you'd wanna see, especially now, and today, the day of your wedding, but there wasn't a chance that I could let you take your walk down the aisle without apologizing to you, Ames. I just need you to know how _truly _sorry I am about _everything _that's happened throughout this year. I know that it'll probably take a while for you to be able to fully trust me again – especially around your husband –" she said with a slight giggle, and the redhead forced herself a laugh too. "I missed having you as a friend." The blonde woman said, a pitiful look washing over her face.

"I'm just_so _glad thatyou feel that way Trish," the redhead stated, a look of relief washing over her prettyface. "I_ really_ missed having you as a friend too. The whole time thatI needed somebody to talk to and nobody was there..I tried talking to some of the other girls..but.. it wasn't the same. _Nobody _can replace you as a best friend Trish." She concluded, with a small sigh on the blonde woman's part.

Trish hugged her former best friend tightly, somehow too scared to let her go, for a fear that she may leave her alone again.

"Well, Red…it looks like somebody here needs to start getting ready. You don't even have your dress on yet." Trish noted, her hands resting gently on her hips.

Trish pulled out a small digital camera and snapped pictures of the redhead in a white robe, curlers stuck in her hair, and no make up on. Trish then hugged the redhead and happily snapped pictures of the two of them together before helping her best friend into her wedding dress, which was nothing short of exquisite.

The top half was strapless and looked like a corset which Candice Michelle would no doubtlove to wear. Pink ribbon was threaded gently through the loops and intricate designs swirled all over the tight bodice. The skirt was white, and silken layers of pink mesh – the exact same shade as the silken ribbon – sat underneath the long skirt, as well as a well-place hula hoop, to keep the skirt in its large shape.

"You look gorgeous Amy." Trish stated, bringing her camera outand snapping excitedlyat her best friend again.

The two then pulled the velcrorollers out of Amy's hair, Trish snapping pictures of everything while gently rolling the various-sized curlers from her best friends hair. As the rollers were all removed, Trish gently pinned the top half of bouncy, bright red curls up, pinning them with discrete hair pins, and placing the tiara in front of her hair and then tucking the comb of the white and pink mesh veil – complete with matchingwhite and pink crystals – just underneath her mound of curls.

The blonde then tipped out the contents of seven full make up bags as Amy ran around the room looking for Aspirin and pouring herself and Trish glasses of cool water.

Amy then sat back down and pulled black eyeliner from the pile, lining the top and bottom rims of her eyes with it, as Trish Stratus put skin-toned eye shadow on her eyelid, extending it all the way to the beginning of her eyebrows. Trish then applied a white eye shadow over her whole eyelid and topped it off with a baby pink that only came up to the crease of her eyelid. Amy took the Aspirin, washing it down with the glass of water preparing herself for the headache that the awaiting false eyelashes would undoubtledlygive her. Trish stuck the false eyelashes onto Amy's real ones, leaving them to dry whilst she put chapstick on the redhead's lips. Amy then spread an almost sheer foundation over her face, dotting concealer under her eyes and over any blemishes, waiting for it to dry, before dusting herself with a translucent loose powder, and rubbing bronzing pearls into her cheeks. Trish then lined the redheaded woman's lips with an almost-transparent nude lipliner, filling in her lips too, and then gliding a shimmery pink gloss on her lips.

Trish reached into her bag again and snapped more pictures of the bride and left the room.

* * *

Seven minutes later at exactly 10:30 a.m., when all had been said and done, the redhead, affectionately known as Lita, took her walk down the aisle, a smile on her face as she glided, beaming at everybody.

She walked slowly, the smile on her face never faltering. With every step that she took, she was a step closer to a brand-new clean slate with John.

* * *

Randy Orton looked sadly at her. He didn't want to break the news to her, but it came with the territory of Best Man. "The groom's gone." He sighed, his eyes on the redhead. "John left you a note Amy, but he isn't coming back." He watched as the redhead sighed, her eyes immediately filling with tears.

He sadly passed the note into her awaiting hands. Her eyes filled with tears again, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, her eyeliner streaming down her tear-streaked face.

* * *

She read the note.

Amy.

I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I don't think I can do this with you anymore. You were right when you said it wasn't meant to happen with us again, I guess that I was just too stupid to listen. Sorry I couldn't be your Romeo. If we were two different people.. then maybe things could have been different.. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

John Cena.

She tore the note to shreds and ripped the diamond engagement ring and diamond-studded wedding band off her fingers, glaring angrily at them.

She fisted the rings and threw them downwards, at the floor.

…and then she was gone. She ran out of that church and never looked back…would she see him again..?

Only time would tell.


	23. Epilogue

Chapter 23 – Epilogue

* * *

Lita: Once Upon A Time, She Had It All

The rain pours down as she stares out to the empty driveway that is the entrance to her house.. the house that she had once upon a time shared with _him._

He had gone now.. _finally_ gone for good.. out of her house.. out of her _life_.. and she didn't know how to _feel_..

_Relief.. sadness.. desperation.. happiness.._ ? She felt all those emotions and she felt _more_, yet at that same time she felt.. _absolutely nothing_.. could_ that_ be right.. ? Could it be _true_ that she_ didn't_ even _feel_ _anything_ for him _anymore_.. ? The mere _thought_ of _that_ sent cold shivers through her body, causing the fine hairs on her arm to stand on end and causing small goose bumps to form all over her body.. but she wasn't concerned about what was happening to her body, so much as she was concerned with the _one question_ that intrigued her more than anything at the current time.. _Were the sparks finally gone?_

He had taken the last of his things as she stood there watching; frozen to her spot, big hazel eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But.. if I have enough love.." she paused, the tears dripping from her eyes, "for the both of us.." she said, her voice _almost_ questioning, _almost_ apologetic.. _after all_.. the way that she saw it, her _desperation_.. her _neediness_, her _clinginess_.. had _driven_ him away, driven him _so_ far away.. right into the arms of another woman.. the other woman the best friend that she had only just mended fences with.. and by driving him to her very own best friend, she had lost her appeal.. or so she had thought.

He shook his head _almost_ apologetically at her. She could have _sworn_ that she heard him mutter an accompanying apology, but it was so soft, that she wasn't even sure that she had heard it in the first place. She sighed, sadly. "It's the little things that get us in the end." She said, another small sigh escaping her lips, a smile almost forming on her lips, "_always_ the little things," she said, almost assuring.. trying to assure him.. trying even harderto assure herself.

"A part of me will _always_ be in love with you." She stated, voice full with nothing but _raw emotion_. "I _love_ you baby. I _always_ will. I _don't_ care about who you _pretended_ to be; _I love you,_ _not _who everybody _thinks_ you are." She said; her voice cracking as he gently laid a hand against her soft cheek.

"I _always_ used to think that we were something special." She said sadly, emitting a small sigh. "But I guess that I was wrong, but that _doesn't_ mean that I won't love you." She promised, smiling sadly, looking up at him with big hazel eyes.

Gently, he pulled her into his large arms and kissed her with all his might. Tears stream down her face, even though she's kissing back, because it still hurts. It always hurts. The pain will always be there. Even though they've been to this scenario and back a million times before this time it hits them both hard because this time, they _know_ that they wont come back from it.

The finality hits them like a ton of bricks and the redhead realizes that this pain will _never_ stop.

All conscious thoughts in her mind stop as the kiss continues and for her, there is only that instant.

And as he walks out she whispers when she thinks that he can't hear her anymore.. "We were in love once.. do you remember?"

.. and he leaves her, so she doesn't tell him that it's positive.

And all she does now – all that she can do now – is cry, because once upon a time, she had it all.

* * *

John: Destiny

3 weeks after I left her she sent me the divorce papers. After all we were still _legally_ married to each other, _still_ legally bound to each other.

She sent me a letter too; it came with the divorce papers. She told that she still thought about me sometimes, and how I would be the one that got away.. always the one that got away.. She _still_ loves me – or so she says.

And I still love her too. I'll love her for eternity and beyond, but it's _finally_ time for me to be happy and to let her go.. but.. it's also _hard_ to accept.. realizing that you've fallen in love with the _wrong_ person.. knowing that you will _always_ be in love with the wrong person.

It's hard to believe that after _so_ long and _so_ much denial that I've _actually_ finally fallen in love with Trish Stratus.. or maybe it's just that I've finally _realized_ that I've been in love with her for this _whole_ time. I'm starting to think now that maybe.. just _maybe_.. Trish and I were meant to be together from the start; meant to be from the very beginning. Or maybe we're like Romeo and Juliet – meant to be in that twisted kind of way.. a beautiful disaster.. will I ever know?

Maybe. I can't see the future, but then again, where would that fun in knowing what's about to happen be?

Until I do eventually find out – and I really hope that I do.. I'm tempted to say that it was destiny.

All it took was a glance.. a moment in time.. maybe even a momentary lapse in judgment.. and I realized that I loved her.._ I loved Trish Stratus._

And I leave it that.. as my relationship with Amy crumbles.

* * *

Trish: Beyond Destiny

Trish Stratus eyed the dark-haired man in front of her.. she wasn't quite sure what to call him.. she was mighty unsure if the word "man" applied to him at this point in time. He was a mere shadow of a man.. and that was evenbeing generous.

The man – John Cena – had been an opinionated person, which was what had initially drawn the blonde to him.. the fact that he'd shit things out.. _just like that_.. and to her it was _one_ of his most appealing qualities. To others it was somewhat of an annoyance, but she _liked_ the fact that he _wasn't_ scared of people and voiced his opinions.. to her, it had made him just all that much more appealing and irresistible.. but _now_.. he was _nothing_.. he was_ less than nothing_.. he _wasn't_ even a person.. he wasn't _living_ his _life_.

He looked down in her doe-brown eyes, in the way that only he could, which – had he not been so forlorn – would have made her whole _heart_ and entire _being_ melt and turn into putty in his safe arms.

"I love you.." he said, one of his hands pushing her chin up so that he could bend down for a passionate kiss. His lips touched hers.. but she felt no sparks, so instead she pressed her lips shut and literally turned the other cheek.

"It doesn't matter what you do, what you love, or who you love, our train never left the station." She assured him, nonchalantly, removing his hands from her face. "Besides," she added, her eyes downcast, glaring daggers at the fluffy white carpeting of her own bedroom, "you didn't love me before.. even though you said you did.. said you'd never leave me and left me pregnant, scared and alone. You left me by myself and claimed that you loved me.. who's to say that you're not gonna do that again, or that this isn't just some.. some ploy.. just to get back into my pants?" she asked, a questioning eyebrow raised in his direction.

"But I'm not like that anymore.." his voice was only slightly above a hushed whisper, the look on his face nothing short of the most pitiful look that the blonde had ever seen. She almost felt sorry for him right then.. he had, after all, lost almost all that meant something to him and now.. well, now.. he was losing her too.. or so he thought.. because.. he had lost her a long time ago.

Trish stared at him for what felt like forever, the pitiful look never leaving his face. She emitted a small sigh, her hands settling on her bare hips as she looked up into his big baby blue eyes. One of her hands raked through her long blonde hair, stopping when it got knotted down by her shoulders. "I don't love you John.. not anymore.. I don't even thin that it was love in the first place, with us. I loved you once.. you loved my best friend.. and.. it was hard.. but I got on with life and I dealt with it.. Time passes by and some things.. some people.. well.. they.. they don't always stay the same.. I've learnt that the one thing that stays constant is love.. and mine has stayed constant.. but not my love to you.. if you could even call it that.. my love for Jay hasn't changed since the day I met him.. in a world full of hurt and change, he was my constant.. he was my rock.. he was what kept me grounded no matter what I was going through.. no matter what was wrong." She finished letting out another small sigh, one of her small hands touching his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she said as he turned away, shaking her hand away from him.

"I thought that we were meant to be.. fate, kismet.." he paused for a moment, looking deep into her eyes, trying to read her emotions. "Destiny.." he whispered, his gaze penetrating to her very being.. she couldn't stop the shivers that went all the way down her spine.

"Well, John.." she paused for a moment, sucking in a deep breath. "Some things are just.. beyond destiny.." she closed her big brown eyes as he left.. it was true, some things were beyond destiny.. and this was just one of them..

**…Some things are better left to fate…**


End file.
